1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multiplexed lamp assembly, more particularly to a multiplexed lamp assembly that requires a lower amount of wire material to fabricate the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional four circuit lamp assembly is coupled to a source 1 of an alternating current signal, and includes a controller 2 coupled to the source 1 for receiving the alternating current signal so as to generate four control signals at four control bus lines thereof, respectively, a resistor (R0) coupled across the source 1 and the controller 2, and four incandescent lamps 3, 4, 5, 6. Each of the incandescent lamps 3, 4, 5, 6 is coupled across the source 1 and a respective one of the control bus lines of the controller 2, and is activated by a respective one of the control signals so as to emit light.
FIG. 2 illustrates another conventional four circuit lamp assembly. Unlike the aforesaid conventional four circuit lamp assembly of FIG. 1, each of the incandescent lamps 3, 4, 5, 6 is in a series connection that is coupled across the source and a respective one of the control bus lines of the controller 2.
In the above-mentioned conventional four circuit lamp assemblies, four control bus lines are needed to transmit the control signals generated by the controller 2.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide a multiplexed lamp assembly that requires a lower amount of wire material to fabricate the same.
According to the present invention, a multiplexed lamp assembly is adapted to be coupled to a source of an alternating current signal, and includes a control unit, and first, second, third and fourth lamp units.
The control unit has an input side adapted to be coupled to the source, and an output side with a control line unit. The control unit receives the alternating current signal, and is operable so as to generate first, second, third and fourth control signals at the control line unit. Each of the first, second, third and fourth control signals is generated during a respective one of first, second, third and fourth quadrants of a cycle of the alternating current signal.
The first, second, third and fourth lamp units are coupled to the control line unit and are adapted to be coupled to the source. Each of the first, second, third and fourth lamp units is activated by a respective one of the first, second, third and fourth control signals so as to allow current flow from the source therethrough and emit light during a respective one of the first, second, third and fourth quadrants of the alternating current signal.